la chica misteriosa del baile quien sera?
by feminista
Summary: Kori va a un baile, con un traje secreto allí se enamora del principe Dick, allí nace un amor apasionado, hermoso...


capitulo 1 mi vida

capitulo 1 mi vida...

en un hermoso castillo hay un chico de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros que esta viendo el atardecer... y pensando

en otra una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos muy pobres lo que ella no sabe es que es princesa de un reino destruido mas adelante lo entenderan

pensado en muchas cosas

kori: me gustaria vivir alli en el castillo

pero es solo sueños, la vida es esta y la tengo que acepta

se duerne y el principe tambien

al otro dia

rachel: kori levantate ay que ir al castillo a cocinar y que se lo que diga el jefe vamos

kori: si ya voy ashhhh

ya en el castillo

kori hemos llegado oo que hermoso es iba caminando cuando se choca con...

dick: ay

kori: ayyyy

caen los dos encima cara a cara

koriydick:

alfred: señor pasa algo??

koriydick: nada

no se vuelven a ver hasta que...

llega una carta

señores ciudadanos campesinos hanb sido invitados al baile los esperamos estya noche

rachel: deberias ir cogiendo un vestido se que te gusta el principe ve y baile con el

kori: no lo se mm esta bn ire

ya en la noche todos estaban bailando menos

alfred: baile con alguien señor porfavor...

hasta que llega una linda chica copn un hermoso vestido rosado

dick;: quieres bailar

??: bueno

continuara

capitulo 2 quien eres? y de donde vienes?

dick: y digame eres princesa

??: mmm no

dick: pues bailas muy bien y eres hermosa te he visto en otro lugar

??: no nunca

rachel: donde estara kori

con el principe ojala su hermano me voltiara a ver

y empieza a imaginarse cosas

flash black

gar: quieres bailar

rachel: mm si

tatanntatanna...

gar: eres hermosam y bailas muy bien... acaso sera princesa de mi corazon i de algun reino muy lejano

rachel: la verdad es que soy

fin de flash black

kori: de tu pue...

me tengo que ir adios

se va corriendo

dick: espera la coge de la cintura

??: no sueltame

dick: confia en mi te llevare a un lugar muy especial

se acercan poco a poco

ingrid: dicky...

??: adios...

ya en la casa

la chica de cabellos rojizos y de ojos verdes veia a su amiga bailando sola

ola

rachel: mm mmm

kori: deja de soñar esta en nuestra realidad y a partir de mañana lo veremos mas seguido y tendremos que fingir que nos morimos por ellos que no lo noten nos vemos

se duermen

al otro dia...

las dos chicas van al castillo

jefe: empiezen con la comida esta noche habra otro baile

koriyrachel: en eserio

mirandose

la chica pelirroja t de ojos verdes estaba corriendo y se choca cojn

dick: ay

kori: aayyyyy

ambos se miran

dick: tu eres mi princesa

kori: estas equivocado yo mmm me voy continuara

capitulo 2 segunda parte

ambos se mira fijamente se sonrojan el corazon les late a mil por hora

dick: tu eres

kori: no soy tu princesa soy una pobre sirvienta que solo esta aqui por...

dick: shhhhh

la coge de la cintura y le da un tierno beso muy apasionado

kori: sueltame porfavor no podemos enamorarnos tu tienes novia eres un principe y yo una plebeya no somos nada con permiso

dick: pero te quiero...

kori: mm es mejor que me vaya

asi que se va corriendo

y oye una conversacion

rey: hijo tendras que tomar una decision ya tienes 17 años el viernes cumpliras 18 a ya se ese dia habra un baile y tu esocgeras a tu prometida ese dia de las del reino

dick: pero papa si te dijera que amo a una sirvienta que me dirias

rey: no la aceptaria

dick: pero...

rey: te casaras con kitten de la guerra ella es muy buen partido y ademas es muy hermosa princesa o al menos que le pidas alguien y la presentes ese dia hasta el viernes

dick: esta bn

como hare para que kori me acepte como? asi paso toda la noche pensando el lindo principe y no se le ocurria nada...

el dia del baile...

kori se vistio de un hermoso vestido morado iba hermosa

todas las chicas esperaban con ansias a quien escogeria el principe por esposa

dick: donde esta

??: mm hola

dick: te encontre lo sabia quieres bailar

??: mm si

ais que empiezan a bailar muy romanticamente y...

dick: QUIERES CASARTE CONMI...

??: yo soy...kor...

en eso aparece

otra chica muy engreida pero con un vestido hermoso

kitten: con que tu eres dick eres mas guapio de lo que imaginaba bailamos

dick: mm si

??: mm yo me voy

dick: espera

KITTEN: yo soy tu princesa la que ha aparecido los ultimos bailes

kori: wha??

dick: si es asi

quiere scarte conmigo

kitten: si

se dan un asqueroso beso

kori: nooooo en ese momento se desmaya

rachel: por Dios

gar: que pasa

rachel: mm me tengo que ir adios

la coge

a las dos semanas aparecia en el periodico

el principe dick de don juan se casa con la princesa kitten de la guerra

los invitamos a la boda que sera el proximo sabado

kori: no!!

continuara

capitulo 3 la boda del reino

rachel: que haras?

kori: nada decia seria

rachel: pero lo amas no?

kori: si con toda mi alma pero el ya escogio a su princesa decia mientras lagrimas rondaban su rostro

esa noche y dos dias antes de la boda

que hago le digo que soy yo

no puedo soy una sirvienta el un principe

pero lo amo

pero a partir del sabado sera un hombre prohibido

asi que aprovechare

se pone uno de sus vestidos y una especie de antifaz

coge una cuerda y sube a su cuarto

lo ve dormido trnaquila se el acerco lo beso para que nunca me olvides pero vio algo una mujer a su lado...noooo

kitten: te pasa algo con mi prometido

??: mmm yo

kitten: djea de ser tan patetica el nunca se fijaria en una patetica. pobletona y sin modales como tu

kori: pero...

kitten: despierta el no pertenece a tu mundo pertenece al mio me entendiste

kori: si

esa fue la ultima vez que la chica pelirroja vio a dick decidio irse en busca de su pasado

2 años despues...

continuara

si capitulo 6 una princesa yo??

en algun lado de inglaterra una chica pelirroja estaba pensando en su amado estaria segura que amaba a su mujer, despues de lo que le dijo porque habia decido venir a inglaterra, era un pais hermoso sofisticado, ella habia ido donde una mujer que enseña modales

doña juana: buenas tardes señorita desea algo

kroi: si tener mas modales y parecer de la sociedad

doña juana: oye muchacha tu te me pareces alguien pasa adelante

sientante era una hermosa y enorme casa,

y esta niña pregunte

ella respondio te llamas koriand?

si respondi sorprendida

entonces eres mi sobrina

yo tener una tia tan...

rica respondio juana

la verdad no creo que sea tu sobrina toda la vida he sido pobre y vine aqui porque...

porque?respondio con una tierna sonrisa

pues el hombre es decir un amor imposible se caso y decidi irme a buscar mi pasado quien soy en realidad

eres igual a tu madre respondio ella con una gentil sonrisa

la conocio?

si

pero como murio?

la asesinaron respondio triste

porque? respondi

no lo se pero ella antes de morir te dejo en una pequeña casa y una nota para que te cuidaran

ahora lo entiendo pero yo entomces quien soy?

una princesa

he??

creo que debes descansar ahora te presentare a mi hijo drake

a ok respondi

asi que subio y como tenia ganas entro y en el momento salio drake

ambos gritan...aaaaaaaa

kori: yommm sonrojadisima al ver un chico de ojos azules plateados pelo castaño y un cuerpo...

drake: y tu eres?

kori: mmm soy la sobrina de tu madre

drake: y que haces aqui en inglaterra

kori: es una historia muy larga respondi

drkae: esperame se vistio rapidamente y dijo estoy listo para escucharte respondio

asi que todo comenzo hace dos años...

capitulo 6 segunda parte

drake: y bien?

kori: pues hace dos añois yo entre a trabajar al castillo de mi pueblo yo tenia vestidos y en el primer baile me fui y baile con el principe fui a cada baile me fui enamorado bobamente de el. hasta que el empezo a sospechar que yo era su princesa apesat de que lo amaba le dije que no y me fui corriendo luego llego su noviecita y dijo que era la famosa princesa y se casaron decidi irme y aqui estoy dos años despues...

drake: pero el te queria

kori: no lo creo...nunca solo es un grandisimo idiota

drake: en eserio porque yo te puedo hacer muy gfeliz con cara de malvado

kori: que insunuas...

drake: esto le va desabrochando la blusa...

kroi: oyer le pega tremenda cachetada largate de mi cuarto..dije muy enojada llevar este chocolate y este pan a tu prima

drake: claro mama

asi que va y le echa un polvo

lo mezcla y se lo lleva toc

quien respondi

soy yo te querias pedir disculpas aqui te masnda mi madre

asi que el se fue y penso esta buenisimo la tengo que hacer mia asi sea a la fuerza asi que bajo

y ya era hora de la cena

doña juana: oye hijo ,.. le puedes

dar esto

drkae. si claor ais que va

toc

quien respondi

soy yo te queria pedir disculpas y mi madre te manda esto

kori: mm gracias

drake: difrutalo porque esta noche jjaja

ais que se lo come

me siento extraña mejor me voy a dormir

ais que el entro entre las cobijas y ...ustedes saben lo demas tranquilos la historia no acaba ahi sigan comentado es aprte de la historia ok?

al otr dia cuando desperte me encotre totalmente desnuda

y lo vi a mi lado me sentia mareada

aaaaa que haces aqui

drake: acaso no te acuerdas?

kori: no...

doña juan: oye kori...solo venia darte el desayuno??que haces aqui

drake: yo mm ella se me entrego y yo me deje me gusta y mucho

en ese momento doña juana se desmaya

kroi: tia por Dios...ayyyy mi cabeza... hay que llamar a un hospital...lo llama pero se desmaya

drake: la va tocando hasta que llegan y s elas llevan a las dos

doc: que paso

ef: una señora acaba de sufrir un infarto edad 48 años y esta joven que se desmayo edad 17 años

doc: hagales analisis sobretodo a la joven

asi que dos horas despues...

ef: mira encontramos droga

en ese momento ella se despierta que pasa pregunte?

ef: oye tu consumes drogas te podemos ayudar

kori: claro que no he consumido y jamas consumire que hago aqui

ef: tu tia esta muy grave y tu te desmayaste

descansa

en ese momento se duerme

memory flash

drake: esto te lo manda mi tia

kori: gracias

dos horas despues me siento mareada

dos hroias...

fin de memory flash...

me violo!!me drogo y nooooooo

ef: que pasa?

kori: mmm como esya mi tia

ef: ella murio...no pudo resistir

kori: nooooooo

ef: tranquilizate

kroi: te puedo preguntar algo

ef: si

kori: que examenes hayq que hacese para saber si a uno lo han..

ef: violado con mirada sorprendida

kroi: mm si...

ef: esperame va rapidamente y llama una sicologa policia que hace esos tipos de examenes

asi que va

poli es policia y bien quew tienes

kroi: bueno creo que em violaron

poli: te violaron

kori: si

pli: espera quedate quieta hace un examen y sale positivo

kori: espero que haya sido negativo

poli: si te violaron...lo tienes que denucnciar quien es?

kori: drake el hijo de mi tia que acaba de morir decia mientras lloraba porque me tenia que violar...es un

dos semanas despues

la chica se comunico con

rachel: amiga hola

kori; hola

rachel: QUE TIENES

kori: me ha pasado de todo

ire para alla mañana

rachel: esperame necesito decirte algo..peor la chcia pelirroja ya habia colgado bueno mañana se lo dire...

al otro dia

ella llega

ya en la casa de las dos

kori: hay amiga me entere de que soy una princesa asesinaron a mi madre y padre murio mi tia y mi pirmo me violo...

rachel what??

kori: me drogo y...si amiga

rachel: amiguis...

kori: y que ha pasado con...

rachel: dick...pues el como te digo el y kitten ya tienen dos. hij..os.no terminaba de hacer la oracion cuando kori se desmaya

.por Dios la leva al medico

doc: oye jovencita hay tenido mareos ultimamente

kori: si...

doc: no te ha vuelto a venir

kroi: este .m...es... no

doc: lo unico que creo que tienes es que estas embarazada. pero primero hazte los exameenes y en una semana vienes una semana despues...

doc: lo unico que creo que tienes es que estas embarazada.

koriyrachel:que!!

en ese mismo hospital... se encotraba dick kitten y sus dos hijos

kroi: cr...eo. que escuche mal que dijiste

doc: sgun los analisis saliste positiva estas embarazada

kori: pero tewngo 17 años no tengo trabajo mi tia acaba de morir y...

doc. no te cuidaste los jovenes d ehoy en dua

rachel: la violaron...

el doctor se quedo en shok

las dos salieron triste la chica pelirroja no sabia que hacer estaba tan entretenida que se tropezo con un tierno niño

david: oye d eunos 2 años

kori: y tus papas

david: no se empieza a llorar asi que lo carga y empieza a buscar

dick: david!! hasta que se choca con...

kori: dick

dick: kori

ambo se mrian con una pasion un amor que la chcia deja caer la prueba

kori: es tu hi...jo?

kitteN: si algun problema

kori: no nada yo ya me iba

dick: oye esto es tuyo prueba de embarazo positiva

kori embarazada??

asi que en la noche cuando los niños y su terrible mujer tambien asi ques e fue y bisito la casa toc

rachel: y 1que haras

kori: no lo se su padre es un miserable ...nose

rachel: espera

dick: hola

rachel: su majestaD?

dick: necesito a kori

rachel: kori...te buscan...

kroi:que

dick: y esto

kori: no te importas

dick: me dejaste de amar tan rapido

kori: siempre te he amado solo que

violaron...

dick: dime quien fue y te juro que lo mato

kori: mi primo

dick: primo??

kori: ...

se acercan lentamente hasta que se besan apasionadamente y...

pero memory flash

jajaja .pasa...

embarazo fuiste violada...

fin de memory flash

kroi: vete estas casado largate

porfavor

dick: no si que me digas quien te hizo eso

kori: fue drake mi primo

dick: y que haras con

kori: mi bebe cuidarlo

dick: ojala te pudiera ayudar

kori: no no puedes tienes otros hijos a tu cargo...

dick: ...

asi que se van..

4 meses despues ella iba caminando por la calle y la atropeyan la levan a la clinica

kori: mi bebe estoy sangrando

doc: tu bebe ha muerto

kori: nooooooo

continuara

espeor sus comentarios tranquilos que la historia va a dar un giro inesperado...se que es un poco dramatico peor se volvera mas interesante si ocmentan

dedicado a todos los que comentaron la otra parte la primer parte de este capi

capitulo 7 una perdida...

doc: si señorita el golpe fue muy fuerte y el bebe murio... los siento

kori: nooo porque...

rachel: lo siento mucho amigui la abraza, que haras ahora?

kori: hablare con drake y le dare su merecido...

rachel: osea que volveras a inglaterra...

kroi: si

asi que poco despues la dan de alta y ella compra unos pasajes y se va en el avion...

ya llegando va donde vivia su tia con un arma peor se la guarda ene el vestidop

drake: kori?

kroi: si he vuelto puedo pasar...

drake: mm si quieres mas he? va y le echa una droga al cafe y sientate aqui te traigo cafwe

ella penso que idiota cree que esta vez caere en su juego

finge tomarselo y finge demayarse cuando el se va acercando ella coge el arma y le dispara el una pierna oyeme muy bien tu que me vuelves a tocar y twe juro que no tendre compasion quede embarazada de ti sucio...peor lo perdi estoy segura que tu fuiste

drake: un hijo mio

kori: eres un si intentas volver a violarme te matare le vuelve a disparar en la zona del torax adios te lo advierto...

asi que guarda su arma...y se va

oh mi bebe decia mientras lloraba y sobaba su estomago ya le di su merecido asiq ue ni que loo intente que lo matare asi que adonde la tumba de su tia y le echa unas flores tia yo nunca me acoste con tu hijo el me violo ojala estuvieras viva...echo las flores y se fue a caminar por un parque de inglaterra...

hasta que se encuentra con alguien

??: hija.. la abraza

kori: he? debes de estar equivocado yo no tengo padres...

??: eres igual a tu madre...

continuara

_capitulo 8 papa??_

_??: si hijita soy tu padre_

_kori: pero... mi tia hace poco me dijo que habian asesinado a mis mama y a mi padre luego su hijo me viola y quedo en embarazo luego lo pierdo y tu me dices que eres mi padre no crees que me pudo haber ido mejor..._

_??: se que es duro pero eres la princesa de inglaterra yo soy el rey tu madre la reina y tu eres la heredera _

_kori: he?? princesa ya me lo habian dicho por Diod her vivido toda mi vida poble y ahora que tengo un pais al mando no puede ser_

_??: acompañame _

_kori: esta bn _

_asi que conversaron largo rato hasta que se anochecio..._

_y a ambos se fueron a dormir _

_princesa dick..._

_al otro dia _

_??: hija has sido invitada a un baile..._

_kori: dick... estabn padre ire asi que se organiza y se monta en su caballo y va al reino paradise..._

_mmm asi que s epone un hermoso vestido y todos estan bailando _

_el rey con su señora _

_alfred: bienvenida princesa pase _

_kori: gracias _

_se sento a ver bailar a sui amado prohibido..._

_??: quieres bailar tenia un antifaz_

_kori: mm esta bn _

_asi que empeizan a bailar _

_kori: espera tu eres drake que haces aqui enojada_

_drake: bailando acercandola apunto de besarla_

_kori: como es que estas vivo si te dispare dos veces _

_drake: llame a una ambulancia y me curaron _

_kori: te debi a ver matado cuando pode _

_drake: no te hubiera dejado muñequita_

_dick: dejala _

_drake: no te metas_

_dick: que la sueltes le pega hasta sacarle sangre guardias saquen a este y llevenlo al calabazo que no vuelva a molestar a la princesa_

_soldados. si _

_kori: mm gracias..._

_dick: bailas..._

_kori: si _

_dick: espera _

_memory flash _

_dick: acaso eres princesa_

_??: no _

_dick: bailas muy bien _

_fin de memory flash _

_dick: tu eres mi princesa_

_kori: si pero ya es dema.s.ia..d._

_la coge y le da el beso mas apasionado_

_ingrid ews kitten solo que ella se llama ingrid kitten asi que cualquiera de las dos en la misma_

_ingrid: que hacen dijo muy seria _

_kori: es demasiado tarde adios _

_dick: pero..._

_ingrid: saca una espada y se la va a enterar a..._

_los dejo en suspenso _

_att_

capitulo 9 venganza??

dick: alto no le hagas daño he estado contigo todos estos años dejala en paz

ingrid: ni tu eres mio y de nadie mas!!11

kori: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

en eso aparece

david: no mama

se lo entierra

dick: noooooooooo

kori: por Dios lo mato

ingrid: noooo mi bebe

te matare

kori: aaaaaaa

en ese momento alguien le dispara

dick: estas bien

la ayuda a levantar

kori: noooo estoy bien...ella acaba de matar a..se desmaya

ya en el hospital

dick: como esta hijo mi esposa y kori?

doc: cual de las 3 ?

dick: mi esposa y kori

doc: tu HIJO ha muerto lo siento mucho y kori ya esta un poco mejor y tu esposa tambien esta fuera te peligro

dick: GRACIAS los ire a ver

va donde

ingrid: donde esta mi hijo

dick: eres una asesina desde este momento me divorcio de ti abogado pase

ab: si

señora firme aqui

ingrid: jamas te dare el divorcio!! me oyes

dick: si no me los das te rias a la carcel por asesina

ingrid: todo es culpa de tu amante me oyes!!

dick: no es mi amate acabva de regresar despues de 2 años...me entiendes entonces yo firmo

soldados arrestenla cuando salga por asesina

ingrid: no me puedes hacer esto

dick: ene serio

arrentenla!!

solados:si se la llevan ya que esta de alta

desde ese momento el chico de ojos azules fue donde su amada y la abrazo y beso como nunca le pediria matrimonio y seria muy felices

ella acepto pero sus vidas cambiarian para siempre dos años...despues

capitulo 10 embarazo

la chica pelirroja estaba organizando algunos asuntos de su reino..cuando llega una carta

querida kori te escribo para decirte que estoy muy enfermo pronto morire y te quiero dejar mi testamento ven con tu esposo a londres att: tu padre

kori: oh papa!!decia mientras una lagrima bajaba sobre su rostro

dick: que pasa porque lloras?

kori: mi padre esta muy enfermo debo ir a verlo vamos?

dick: no lose ve tu

kori: pero dick...

en ese momento

ingrid: al fin sali de la carcel amorcito

kori: ashhh decia indignada entonces ire yo sola asi que se va en el avion y dos horas de viaje llega a londres y va a ver a su padre

??: hija que bueno que estas aqui y tu esposo

kori. el no vino

??: tu madre esta vi..v.a

kroi: que? donde esta

??: esta en ...en ese momento cierra los ojos y muere

kori: papa!!no!! donde esta

se quedo unos dias alla preparando el funeral

y llama a

kori: amor

dick: si

kori: me quedare unos dias aqui mi padre murio y debo arreglar algunos asuntos vuelvos en 3 meses chao te amo

dick: yo a ti

en esos 4 meses ambos se sentian vacios y ella mareada vomitaba mucho y no le venia hasta que se hizo la prueba y salio positiva estaba feliz y llama a su esposo

dick: alo?

kori: estoy embarazada

dick: mi amor ojala estuvieras apra besarte y abrazarte

kori: mañana ire para alla ya termine de arreglar unos asuntos y estare alla mas o menos en dos dias chao

dick: no puede ser si soportare dos dias sin ti

kori: adios

asi que al otro dia

ella tenia 4 meses de embarazo

se sube en el avion y todo es normal en el camino

capiutlo 11 perdida muerta yo??

hasta que haya mucha turbulencia

kori: aaaa que pasa

piloto: no lo se

koriypiloto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

se choca y explota

kori: aaaaaa mi bebe!!coge mel paracaidas y se lo pone caen una isla pero ella se golpea y cae inscosciente

ayyyyyy donde estoy

mi bebe se soba la panza todavia estas bien

continuara

capitulo 11 segunda parte

mientras en el aeropuerto...

dick: que pasa que no llama me estoy preocupando que pasara...

ingrid: pasa algo ex...

dick: que haces aqui

ingrid: yo me ire muy lejos de ti y de todos tu esposita

dick: hoy se suponia que venia en el vuelo 114

ingrid: bye pensando jjaja como estara la muy

6 horas despues

el chico fue a hablar con el jefe .

dick: y que pasa porque mi esposa no llega

jefe: no se como decirte esto su majestad pero el vuelo 114 exploto y todos murieron no hubieron sobrevivientes lo siento mucho

dick: que!!donde esta mi esposa

jefe: ella murio junto con el piloto exploto lo siento me retiro

a las 2 semanas en la isla

kori: que hago estoy sola en esta isla el piloto acaba de morir en mis brazos 2 horas antes

piloto: yo...quien te hizo esto fue...muere

pensando quien lo habra echo quien me odia tanto para que me quedara en esta isla sola empieza a llorar se recuesta en un arbol a la sombra del caluroso sol que esta haciendo...hasta que se queda dormida...dick...

dick...

mientras...

alfred: siento lo de su esposa

dick: no hay un cuerpo como la enterare decia mientras lloraba

alfred: se quemo con el fuego igual que el del piloto

dick: la busque dos semanas y no la encotre no me resignare noooo

la amo demasiado

alfred: lo siento

pasa la misa la ´´entierra´´

3 meses despues en la isla

kori: he recorrido esta isla ya me hice un medio refugio parece que estoy sola espero que no haya animales sal...en eso escucha ruidos

es una manada de lobos

la chica pelirroja penso si me quedo quieta no me haran daño

uno de ellos se acerco

ella estaba temblando,sudando.

no tengas miedo dijo el lobo

es mi imaginacion o el lobo hablo...en eso se desmaya

no te comere...

dos horas despues

la chica estaba rodeada de lobos

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

se escucho un grito por toda la selva

luna: ya no te hare nada

kori: mmm yo ...

luna: trnaquila puede hacerle daño al bebe

kori: hay alguien mas en esta selva que se humano

luna: si

kori: me puedes llevar donde ella

luna: si claro pero sera un camino muy largo y como estas embarazada auuuuuuuuuuuuuu

en eso aparece

un hermoso lobo

luna: acercate y montate en su lomo

kori: no me mor...dera...

luna: no

el es alfa macho yo soy la hembra y ellos son mis hijos muestran unos tiernos lobos

kori: que lindos ahora no les temo...sobandolos...

capitulo 12 una verdad...

ven acercate dijo el lobo alfa

llamado colmillo blanco

kori: esta bn

luna: llevala aquella montaña pasando aquel rio y...

colmillob colmillo blanco si el volcan...

kori: mm adios gracias la abraza

luna: cuidala y cuidate lo labe

colmillob: si adios

asi que empiezan a caminar pasan un largo camino...el rio... al pasar hay un hermoso arbol de frutas

kori: oye podemos parar un momento

colmillob: esta bn

kori: comere se va acercar a comer una manzana cuando

shhh

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa una serpiente

miren que tenemos aqui una linda merienda decia mientras reia

colmillob: dejala en paz

??: jajjaja

esta bien no si antes ver a que sabe ese niño que lleva adentro

kori: aaaa

colmillob: no te atrevas a tocarla gruñiendo

??: quieres pelear he?

se le lanza

empiezan a pelear

que hago penso la chica pelirroja

busca algo cuando oye un chillido

kori: oh no te ha mordido es muy venenosa que hago

??: ahora si

kori: aaaaaaaa ve un aplo y se lo entierra

colmillob: vamonos ella no muere facil..

kori: pero estas herido...

en eso aparece un elefante

muy amistoso

que te paso

kori: lo mordio una serpiente por defenderme nos puedes llevar donde quien

colmillob: la señora y amiga de nosotros...

elef es elefante si claro asi que montan a colmillo blanco y a kori

hasta que llegan a la cabaña

capitulo 13

hola hay alguien aqui

??: si

kori: hola yo...necesito que lo cures una serpiente lo pico y...

??: hija??

capitulo 13 segunda parte

??: hija pasa

kori: mama en verdad estas viva mi padre tenia razon...yo no se que decirte

??: espera hace jna especie de curacion

colmillob: gracias la lambe adios que te vaya bien con tu madre

kori: tienes poderes?

??: igual

kori: y como es tu nombre

??: no importa mi nombre sientate

kori: y como conociste a papa porque me abandonaste y...me dejaste sola todo este tiempo empieza a llorar

??: perdoname hija

estaba cuidando a tus hermanos

kori: cuales

??: no te trajo uno de ellos

kori: me estas diciendo que un lobo es mi hermano?

??: si eres mitad lobo

de noche te convertiras en uno igual el bebe que llevas en el vientre

kori: no tengo que irme mi esposo mi vida..

??: tienes que quedarte aqui

kori: no ire por mi esposo

??: no lo haras tendras a este hiji aqui!!

se convierte en una bruja

kori: aaaaaa

??: te quitare a este estorbo del encima y te dejare ver a tu esposo y tener otro hijo si me das en el que esta en tu vientre

kori: prefiero morir

??: entonces te lo quitare a la fuerza va hacer una especie de hechizo

kroi; aaaaaa

en eso aparece colmillo blanco y la muerde desaparece

estas bn pregunto el tierno lobo

nooooooo estoy sangrando

ven conmigo tranquila

nooooooooo voy a perder a m bebe se desmaya

asi que la coge Y SE LA LLEVA

al otro dia...

mi bebe!!

colmillob: trnaquila el esta bn

al ver ella un hermoso hombre se quedo en shok

colmillo blanco?

si ese soy yo

donde esta mi madre

colmillob: te dire la secuestro el rey de estas tierras

kori: por?

colmillob: el intento matarte pero ella te envio para ese pueblo donde has vivido toda la vida

kori: aaa yap y esa bruja

colmillo: es la esposa del que tiene atrapada a tu madre ven conmigo pero primero tienes que prepararte

kori: paras que

colmillob: matarlo

kori: queeeeeeee

continuara

kori: como es eso que tengo que matarlo estoy embarazada y nose...no puedo

colmillob: el nos tiene cautivos a todos tu eres nuestr ultima salvacion

kori: pero...

se convierte en lobo

te ayudare dijo colmillo blanco

kori: esta bn

colmillob: pero primero tenemos que esperar 3 meses para que tengas a tu bebe y puedas pelear

mientras en el castillo

mary: te odio

??: en eserio quien fue la que abandono a su hija en un pueblocho eres peor que yo

mary: tu sabes muy bien proque lo hice me secuestraste

??: jajaja porque te amo lo sabes no?

mary: te matare

??: jajaj matarme

3 meses despues

en inglaterra

dick: como te extraño decia mientras lloraba y observaba una imagen de ellos dos juntos abrazandose...kori...

mientras en la isla

kori: ay por Dios tengo dolores...

luna: puja

2 horas despues

nace una hermosa niña

luna: toma es tu hija

kori: hijita te llamare nigthfire la besa

oye aquyi no hay un modom de comunicacion necesito hablar con mi esposo

luna: no lo siento

kori: dick...

mientras en inglaterra

alfred: señor creo que este reino necesita una reina y...debes mantener dos reinos necesitas volver a

dick: jamas me volvere a casar me entiendes

en eso llega

ingrid: hola siento interrumpir nos podemos volver a casar y te ayudare con tu reino...que me dices?

dick: jamas

mientras en la isla

2 semanas despues...

colmillob: creo que ya estas lista para entrenar y derrotar al que tiene presa a tu madre

kori: eso creo

asi que embuelve a su bebe la arruya y la pone en una cuna echa de pajas en su pequeña casa

asi que luego de otras 2 semanas de practica la chica pelirroja deja a su pequeña hija con luna y se va luego llegan al castillo

??: que pasa

kori: deja a mi madre

??: quien lo dice

kori: yo

colmillob: y yo?

mary: hijita

kori: mama

se abrazan una escena muy tierna

asi que empiezan a pelear

le esta dando duro a ese mal hombre

??: me rindo

kori: quiero que:

dejes a mi madre

dejes a esta isla

no los vuelvas a molestar

que te largues me entiendes!!

esta bn dijo con enojo

ahora largate

muy bien la coge y la va a besar dijo colmillo blanco

nooooooooo respondio kori

necesito regresar a casa

ven conmigo dijo con mucha dulzura

va a establo y alli hay un gran dragona

ella te llevara devuelta con tu esposo

asi que se monta va por su hija abraza a luna a sus hijos y a colmillo blanco cuidare de esta isla siempre adios

asi que emprenden el camino hacia inglaterra

mientras...

ingrid: casate conmigo

dick: esta bn

ingrid: siiiiii lo abraza

estaba en la ceremonia

cuando

kori: noooooooooo

dick: kori?

no estabas muerta

kori: no lo estoy

te amo pero veo que no quieres ni a mi ni a nuestra hija me voy

dick: pero quien te hizo eso

kori: no lo se pero lo averiguare mirando muy feo a ingrid

capitulo 15 una investigacióno:p/o:p

Kori: estoy completamente segura de quien fue o:p/o:p

Dick: estas hablando de…o:p/o:p

Kori: aja exactamenteo:p/o:p

Ingrid: querida jajaja estuve en la cama de tu marido todo este tiempo mientras te hacías la muerta o:p/o:p

Kori: así como no le pega tremenda cachetada agarrenlao:p/o:p

Se que tu me odias y por eso cuando venia para aca hiciste que cayera en aquella isla no es asi?o:p/o:p

Ingrid: y si fuera cierto que me haras con voz desafiante o:p/o:p

Kori: hacer que te pudras en la cárcelo:p/o:p

Ingrid: antes te matara saca un arma y le apunta o:p/o:p

Kori: no a mi bebe no ya basta dejanos en paz por favor llorando desconsoladamenteo:p/o:p

Ingrid: dick es mió y de nadie mas por tu culpa mate a mi hijo o:p/o:p

Kori: no tu lo mataste yo no hice nadao:p/o:p

Ingrid: el se interpuso por ti todos te quieren es a ti por eso matare a tu hija o:p/o:p

Kori: noooooo:p/o:p

Dick: basta ya déjalas que quieres con tal de que las dejes en pazo:p/o:p

Ingrid: no empieza a disparar o:p/o:p

Cuando se oye un grito o:p/o:p

Kori: mama!!Coge a cogerla llamen a una ambulancia o:p/o:p

Mary: ya no importa hija morire o:p/o:p

Kori: noooooooo no tuvimos tiempo de contarnos tantas cosas porque Ingrid llorando desconsoladamente o:p/o:p

Mary: te amo hija se una madre ejemplar con esta pequeñit…a muereo:p/o:p

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mama!! o:p/o:p

La chica mona Ingrid y de ojos azules deja caer la pistola o:p/o:p

La chica pelirroja la coge la que va matar soy yo te asesinare sin compasión le apunta o:p/o:p

Dick: cálmateo:p/o:p

Kori: la defiendes!! o:p/o:p

Ingrid: yo….o:p/o:p

Kori: lárgate ya si no quieres que dispare ya!! Y te mate o:p/o:p

La chica mona desaparece o:p/o:p

Porque?? Toda la vida sin ella jamás la conocí no alcanzamos a conocernos y…….empieza a lloraro:p/o:p

Peor de pronto por la espalda le dispara o:p/o:p

La chica pelirroja empieza a sangrar o:p/o:p

En ese momento nigthfire empieza a lloraro:p/o:p

Noooooooooo grito dick………..o:p/o:p

No me dejes o:p/o:p

Cuida a nuestra….hija….muere o:p/o:p

Noooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 16. 15 años después….. una nueva vidao:p/o:p

En el castillo o:p/o:p

Dick: ya es hora hija o:p/o:p

Nf: papa ya voy se levanta rápidamente la chica pelinegra o:p/o:p

Dick: acuérdate que hoy visitaremos a tu madre o:p/o:p

Nf: si papa o:p/o:p

Ambos van al cementerio o:p/o:p

Van a la tumba o:p/o:p

Excelente madre y esposa kori mejia 1992 al 222 o:p/o:p

Dick: mi vida me haces tanta falta o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra escucha un ruido o:p/o:p

Y se asomao:p/o:p

Hay alguien aquí pregunto algo asustada o:p/o:p

Pero nadie respondiao:p/o:p

Cuando aparece un espiritu o:p/o:p

Hola hija eres igual a tu padre o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra empezo a gritar aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!o:p/o:p

Dick: hija que pasa?o:p/o:p

nf: vi a mi madre o:p/o:p

Dick: hija ya te he dicho que ella murió eso es imposible o:p/o:p

Nf: es verdado:p/o:p

Dick: jajja que buena broma o:p/o:p

Kori: hijitao:p/o:p

Nf: acaso no la vez?o:p/o:p

Dick: ya deja de bromear!!o:p/o:p

Nf: pero…..o:p/o:p

Dick: ya basta!! ahora vístete que llegaras tarde a la escuela o:p/o:p

Nf: yo la vi o:p/o:p

Asi que se va rápidamente se viste de unos jeans y una blusa tenis una cola que el cae mas debajo de la cintura o:p/o:p

Y se maquilla un poco y llega justo a tiempoo:p/o:p

Jorge: hijo de gar y rachel o:p/o:p

Casi no llegas donde estabas o:p/o:p

Hilary: hija de gar y rachel o:p/o:p

Cierto tu sabes los problemas que has tenido con…o:p/o:p

Nf: si lo se con la señora williams o:p/o:p

Ya déjame en paz o:p/o:p

Hilary: que paso? o:p/o:p

Nf: fui a visitar a mi madre y se me apareció se lo dije a mi padre y no me cree y…ya no se que decir o:p/o:p

3 meses después el dia de la madre o:p/o:p

Todos en la escuela estaban preparando su carta regalo,hablando de que le regalarian a su madre ese dia la chica pelinegra se deprimía muchoo:p/o:p

Erica: oye tu y que le daras a tu madre a si se me olvidaba esta muerta jajajajajjaaja o:p/o:p

Nf: callateo:p/o:p

Erica: saben le dare un rampo de rosas mi padre le dara un anillo de diamantes y yo una cita en un spa lastima que no le puedas dar nada de esto porque esta muerta!!jajajajjaja o:p/o:p

Zack hermano mayo de erica callate sio:p/o:p

Erica: solo me divertia o:p/o:p

Zack: shhhhhhhhho:p/o:p

Nf: yo….se va corriendo llorando y se encierra en el baño o:p/o:p

Porque te tenias que morir………..empieza a llorar hasta que tocan la campana o:p/o:p

En clase de biología o:p/o:p

Señora wiliams: bueno alumnos y dígame señorita mejia que hará este fin de semana de madres?o:p/o:p

Nf: mmm o:p/o:p

Erica: yo respondere por ella llorando por una pobre m que fue su madreo:p/o:p

Nf: esa si no te la aguanto le pega tremendo puño que hasta le saca sangre o:p/o:p

Señora wiliams: donde el director las dos ya!!o:p/o:p

En la oficina o:p/o:p

Director: puede decir porque ataco a la señorita enderson o:p/o:p

Nf: porque ofendio a mi madre y no lo pude soportar y le pegue o:p/o:p

Erica: no es cierto ella exagera o:p/o:p

Nf: tu dijiste que mi madre era una no lo niegues o:p/o:p

Erica: es cierto o:p/o:p

Nf: ahora si se le lanza o:p/o:p

Director: basta!! o:p/o:p

Mañana a primera hora vienen sus padres para arreglar este problema se puede ir a sus casas o:p/o:p

La chica iba hacia la carroza o:p/o:p

Zack: oye espera queria pedir disculpas en nombre de mi hermana no sabe nada discúlpala o:p/o:p

Nf: mas roja pues yo…o:p/o:p

Alfred: suba pues que su padre la necesitao:p/o:p

Nf: adios… se montao:p/o:p

En el castillo o:p/o:p

Dick: me puedes decir que significa esta citación mañana en la escuela o:p/o:p

Nf: erica me odia es una estupida ofendió a mi madre no lo pude soportar y le pegue o:p/o:p

Dick: hija estoy muy decepcionado de ti o:p/o:p

Nf: pero le dijo a mi madre que era una y eso no lo soporto o:p/o:p

Dick: callate o:p/o:p

Al otro dia en la escuela o:p/o:p

Director: hola los he citado porque en este año ha habido problemas con sus hijas peleándoseo:p/o:p

Pero creo que ella les debe una disculpa o:p/o:p

Erica: señor ella le miente yo nunca ofendí a su madre antes la admiro muchísimo y tengo sus retratos de cuando reinaba o:p/o:p

Dick: me mentiste o:p/o:p

Nf: papa yo…….o:p/o:p

Dick: pidele una disculpa o:p/o:p

Nf: jamas!! o:p/o:p

Erica finge llorar por favor no hice nada o:p/o:p

Dick: que le pidas perdón o:p/o:p

Nf: perdón o:p/o:p

Ambas se miran muy feo o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra pensó me las pagaras me oyes te arrepentirás o:p/o:p

En el descanso o:p/o:p

Hilary: wua me encanto en la forma en la que le pegaste a esa estupida o:p/o:p

Jorge: si le sacaste sangre y todo o:p/o:p

En eso o:p/o:p

Zack: hola chicos puedo hablar contigo o:p/o:p

Nf: mmm esta bno:p/o:p

En el patio en un lugar secreto o:p/o:p

Zack: mmm como te digo te gustaría salir conmigo o:p/o:p

Nf: un poco roja mm yo no se que decirteo:p/o:p

Zack: please si?o:p/o:p

Nf: esta bn o:p/o:p

Ambos se abrazan y se sonrojano:p/o:p

Zack: esta noche si? Hoy es viernes o:p/o:p

Nf: si claCapitulo 17 una cita secretao:p/o:p

Esa noche en castilloo:p/o:p

Nf: papi….o:p/o:p

Dick: que serioo:p/o:p

Nf: puedo salir con hilary y jorge please o:p/o:p

Ya le pedí perdón a esa arpita quiero decir compañera o:p/o:p

Dick: entonces o:p/o:p

En eso suenao:p/o:p

hilary: estas lista voy por ti o:p/o:p

Nf: si rae o:p/o:p

hilary: he?o:p/o:p

Nf: mi papa no estas oyendoo:p/o:p

Hilary: a si o:p/o:p

Dick: pásamela pues o:p/o:p

Nf: habla con tu mama y dile que vamos a salir juntos please o:p/o:p

Hilary: tratare o:p/o:p

En la casa de los logan o:p/o:p

Hilary: mama o:p/o:p

Rachel: dime hijao:p/o:p

Hilary: night va a tener una cita y se que su padre no la va a dejar le puedes decir a dick que va a salir con nosotros esta al teléfono o:p/o:p

Rachel: hijao:p/o:p

Hilary: pleaseo:p/o:p

Dick: alo y a donde ira?o:p/o:p

Rachel: hola al cine o:p/o:p

Dick: puedo ir con ustedeso:p/o:p

Nf: que??o:p/o:p

Rachel: mmmm o:p/o:p

Espera se hay un problema en la comunicación le cuelga o:p/o:p

Dick: he?? o:p/o:p

Nf: como que iras conmigo y mis amigos tengo 15 años papa por Dios o:p/o:p

Dick: vamos juntos o no vas o:p/o:p

Nf: mm estas bn o:p/o:p

Asi que se van rápido o:p/o:p

Ya en el cine o:p/o:p

Nf: que hago? o:p/o:p

Hilary: mmm déjame pensar lo tengoo:p/o:p

Compramos la entradas cierto yo finjo comprar la tuya y tu finges ir al baño luego si tu padre pregunta que ya entraste o:p/o:p

Nf: gracias amiguita de mi alma la abraza o:p/o:p

Dick: listo compremos la entrada o:p/o:p

Y night? o:p/o:p

Hilary: en el baño yo le compro la suyao:p/o:p

Así que entran o:p/o:p

Dick: y night?o:p/o:p

Hilary: ya entro vamoso:p/o:p

Nf: fió un suspiro de alivioo:p/o:p

Zack: hola estas hermosa o:p/o:p

Nf: mm gracias o:p/o:p

Ella iba con el pelo suelto cepillado y un vestidito rojo y unas sandalias y el con un jeans y una camisa y unos tenis o:p/o:p

Nf: wua tu estas….roja o:p/o:p

Zack: entremos la coge de la mano o:p/o:p

En la película de terror o:p/o:p

Nf: aaaa que miedo o:p/o:p

Zack: tranquila le da la mano o:p/o:p

Al final de una noche perfecta o:p/o:p

Nf: la pase muy bien deberíamos de mmm volver a ….o:p/o:p

Zack: salir otro dia que tal el proximo sabado o:p/o:p

Ambos se acercan y se dan el mas tierno beso los dos se sonroja o:p/o:p

Pero ellos no saben que cierta persona les tomo una foto o:p/o:p

Nf: debo irme o:p/o:p

Adios o:p/o:p

Se va y se sientan o:p/o:p

/o:p

Hilary: hola como te fueo:p/o:p

Nf: genial rojísima o:p/o:p

Hilary: cuéntamelo todo o:p/o:p

Fin……o:p/o:p

Dick: me gusto que tal night? o:p/o:p

Nf: genial…o:p/o:p

Ya en el carro o:p/o:p

Hilary: dime que tal la cita o:p/o:p

Nf: nos besamos fue genial……o:p/o:p

Ya en el castillo de los mejia grayson o:p/o:p

Nf: hablamos después o:p/o:p

Se bajao:p/o:p

Dick: ADIOS Y GRACIASo:p/o:p

Ya en su cuarto o:p/o:p

Ay el amor o:p/o:p

Mientras en casa de los enderson o:p/o:p

Erica: con que saliste con night he? o:p/o:p

Zack: jajjaa mentirosa o:p/o:p

Erica: y esta foto no significa nada jajaja que diría mama si le dijera que estas saliendo con la hija del hombre que mas odia o:p/o:p

Zack: cállate o:p/o:p

Erica: que me darás a cambio o:p/o:p

Zack: nada por mi dile o:p/o:p

2 semanas después o:p/o:p

Se veían a escondidas hasta que o:p/o:p

Alfred: le llego esto señor o:p/o:p

Dick: gracias lee lo siguiente o:p/o:p

Querido señor grayson o:p/o:p

En verdad sabe en que cosas anda su hija porque ella tiene un novio o amigo es mí hermano si no me cree mire esta foto de aquel día que se supone que iba a ir con usted al cine le mintió y se fue con mi hermano att: anónima o:p/o:p

Dick: nightfire!! o:p/o:p

Nf: que pasa papa?o:p/o:p

Dick: que significa esto? Le muestra una foto o:p/o:p

Nf: como conseguiste eso es mentira o:p/o:p

Dick: me mentiste!!Mas enojadoo:p/o:p

Nf: si te lo decía no me dejarías o:p/o:p

Dick: te prohíbo que lo veaso:p/o:p

Nf: me prohíbes todo!! Me gusta mucho y no lo dejare de ver se va corriendo se encierrao:p/o:p

Kori: hola hijita o:p/o:p

Nf: mama llévame contigo no quiero vivir si no lo veo o:p/o:p

Kori: tranquila el lo hace por ti bien demuéstrale tu y el que es un chico bueno o:p/o:p

Nf: gracias mami la abrazao:p/o:p

Desaparece o:p/o:p

Suena el celular o:p/o:p

Ton ten o:p/o:p

Zack: hola o:p/o:p

Nf: hola tu hermana nos delato mi padre me prohibió estar contigo que hacemos? o:p/o:p

Zack: no lo se vernos a escondidas o:p/o:p

Nf: buena idea o:p/o:p

3 meses después de verse a escondidas o:p/o:p

El cumpleaños de night o:p/o:p

Dick: hija o:p/o:p

Nf: que seria o:p/o:p

Dick: como quieres la fiesta o:p/o:p

Nf: como sea no me importa a solo invitare a unos cuantos amigos ok?o:p/o:p

Dick: esta bn o:p/o:p

En la escuelao:p/o:p

Hilar: y bien a uien piensas invitar a a tu fiesta?o:p/o:p

Jorge: si a quien o:p/o:p

Nf: pues un poco roja a ustedes y a zack nadie mas me quiereo:p/o:p

Hilary: pero si invitas al hermano de la arpita tambien te exigira que la invitas se hara la victima frente a tu padre tu le diras el porque ya me entiendeso:p/o:p

Nf: tienes razon pero….o:p/o:p

En ese momento la chica pelinegra ve a zack con otra chica y se besan o:p/o:p

Nf: yo…..se desmaya o:p/o:p

Hilary: night despierta por Dios!!o:p/o:p

Jorge: que paso?o:p/o:p

Hilary: acaso no te das cuenta que se desmayo o:p/o:p

Asi que la llevan a la enfermeria o:p/o:p

Ef: que le paso?o:p/o:p

Hilary: no lo se estabamos hablando de la fiesta de su cumpleaños y de pronto se desmayoo:p/o:p

2 horas después o:p/o:p

Zack: oye estas bieno:p/o:p

Nf: ayyy eres tu vete le pega una cachetadao:p/o:p

Zack: porque me pegas…o:p/o:p

Nf: te parece poco que te haya visto besandote con otra!!o:p/o:p

Zack: yo cuando?o:p/o:p

Nf: que cínico eres largateo:p/o:p

Hilary: que pasa aquí o:p/o:p

Nf: dile o:p/o:p

Zack: yo mmm me voy o:p/o:p

Hilary: que te hizo?o:p/o:p

Nf: me engaño empieza a llorar

capitulo 18 la fiesta de mis 16….o:p/o:p

La noche de la fiesta la chica pelinegra tenia un hermoso vestido y unos hermosos rizos que le caian mas debajo de la cinturao:p/o:p

Todos: ooo!!o:p/o:p

Dick: estas hermosao:p/o:p

Nf: gracias papa……o:p/o:p

Cuando de pronto se oye algo o:p/o:p

Perdón…..si alguna vez te he fallado te amo tanto night eres mi estrellao:p/o:p

Nf: ashhh cállate idiota o:p/o:p

Dick: te dije que no lo podías vero:p/o:p

Nf; yo no lo inviteo:p/o:p

Zack: perdóname ella me beso yo no a ella, me entiendeso:p/o:p

Nf: nose o:p/o:p

Zack: mira arriba o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra mira el cielo y en medio de las estrellas dice perdóname te amoo:p/o:p

Nf: esta bn o:p/o:p

Se abrazan y se besan…..

Capitulo 19 primera aparición de kori a dick la noche del cumpleaños de night o:p/o:p

Esa noche o:p/o:p

El chico de ojos azules se acuesta y empieza a observar una foto de kori y elo:p/o:p

Empieza a llorar y a recordar o:p/o:p

15 años antes o:p/o:p

Kori: mama o:p/o:p

Ingrid: creías que me iría cierto le dispara por la espalda y ella cae al suelo y le dice ´´ cuida a nuestra hija´´o:p/o:p

En ese momento se escucha un ruido o:p/o:p

Dick: mi koriand mi princesa o:p/o:p

Kori. Hola o:p/o:p

Dick: what??aaaaaaaaaaao:p/o:p

Nf: que paso?o:p/o:p

Dick: me creerías que tu madre se me apareció o:p/o:p

Nf: enserio estas loco eso me dijiste a mi no?o:p/o:p

Kori: mi amor o:p/o:p

Dick: acaso no la vez?o:p/o:p

Nf: si……digo no para nada

continuara

capitulo 20 una cena con tu familia o:p/o:p

2 semanas después en la heladería del centro comercial… o:p/o:p

Nf: oye amorcito tu tienes padres?o:p/o:p

Zack: no me gusta hablar mucho de ellos o:p/o:p

Nf: confía en mi somos novios o:p/o:p

Zack: mi madre se llama Ingrid y mi padre drake o:p/o:p

Nf: mm bueno ya se me hace tarde o:p/o:p

Tengo que irme adiós le da un beso o:p/o:p

Esa noche o:p/o:p

Nf: papao:p/o:p

Dick: que?o:p/o:p

Nf: como murió mama? o:p/o:p

Dick: una ex novia mía la mato también a tu abuela o:p/o:p

Nf: mmm y como se llama ella? o:p/o:p

Dick: Ingrid por?o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra se puso pálida o:p/o:p

Dick: estas bn?o:p/o:p

Nf: yo mm cuando se va parar se cae o:p/o:p

Dick: tranquila relájate vete a descansar o:p/o:p

Nf: ok ya en su cuarto o:p/o:p

Llama o:p/o:p

Zack: alo o:p/o:p

Nf: donde esta tu madreo:p/o:p

Zack: en mi casa por?o:p/o:p

Nf: nada solo queriao:p/o:p

Zack: te gustaria ir a cenar con tu padre a mi casa mañana o:p/o:p

Nf: si claro o:p/o:p

Papa!! o:p/o:p

Dick: que?o:p/o:p

Nf: mañana iremos a la casa de mi novioo:p/o:p

Dick: esta bn…. o:p/o:p

Al otro dia…. o:p/o:p

En la noche o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra iba de dos trenzas muy linda iba con unos jeans y una blusa y dick muy elegante o:p/o:p

Tinton…. o:p/o:p

Zack: hola mi amor leda un beso en la mejilla hola señor o:p/o:p

Dick: hola o:p/o:p

Zack: mama!! o:p/o:p

Ingrid: ya bajo o:p/o:p

Dick? o:p/o:p

Dick: Ingrid?o:p/o:p

Zackynf: se conocen?o:p/o:p

Dick: claro que si o:p/o:p

Nf: desde hace cuanto? o:p/o:p

Dick: 15 añoso:p/o:p

En eso baja o:p/o:p

Drake: dick?o:p/o:p

Dick: drake

Capitulo 23 segunda aparición de korio:p/o:p

Kori: hija no lo hagas lo amas que ese amor puro supere el odio entre sus familias o:p/o:p

Nfyzack: mm si o:p/o:p

Kori: ahora difruten de su amor….se oye un disparo o:p/o:p

Nf: papa!!o:p/o:p

Ambos corren rápidamente y ven una sombra alejarse o:p/o:p

Noooooooooo ve a su padre sangrando papa!!o:p/o:p

Zack: porque lo hiciste eres una asesina o:p/o:p

Erica; jajajajja muy bueno ahora si esta huerfanita la rarita o:p/o:p

Nf: te voy a matar coge el arma y va a disparar pero no le alcanza a dar o:p/o:p

Zack: vamonos muy lejos o:p/o:p

Nf; esta bien si no me voy te juro que las mato no me importa que sea tu madre y tu hermanao:p/o:p

Ya llego la policia las llevara a la carcel y le podra cadena perpetua adios arpias o:p/o:p

AmbCapitulo 24 una nueva vida lejos de aquí o:p/o:p

Una semana después de enterar a dick, mi novio zack y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Canadá o:p/o:p

4 años después o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra se levanta, ve el reloj o:p/o:p

Nf: aaaaaaaa se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo así que se levanta se cepilla su hermoso pelo, y se hace una cola o:p/o:p

Asi que se pone su falda, su blusao:p/o:p

Y se va rápido hacia su trabajo, coge un taxi y se dirige hacia allá, mientras….o:p/o:p

En la empresao:p/o:p

Jefe: nightfire alguien sabe donde esta?o:p/o:p

Todos se quedan en silencio o:p/o:p

Nf: hola perdón por llegar tarde enseguida me pongo a trabajar en estos diseños ella es diseñadora de ropa, hace cárteles es publicista su novio es jefe de la empresa amiga es decir zack…diseña su propia ropa para la empresa, bolsos etc

continuara

os rien

Nf: hola perdón por llegar tarde enseguida me pongo a trabajar en estos diseños ella es diseñadora de ropa, hace cárteles es publicista su novio es jefe de la empresa amiga es decir zack…diseña su propia ropa para la empresa, bolsos etco:p/o:p

Asi que la chica pelinegra empieza hacer diseños en su computador mm o:p/o:p

Dos horas después o:p/o:p

Jefe: muéstrame lo que has hecho o:p/o:p

Nf: ok o:p/o:p

· Es una chaqueta con diferentes telas debajo una blusita de varias telas y unos jeans rotos o:p/o:p

· Este otro es para las ejecutivas y ejecutivos para las damas esta falda es tela muy suave con una bufanda del color de la blusa en temporada de invierno y una blusa muy cómoda o:p/o:p

· Y el ultimo es para los hombres es el cachaco común pero mas juvenil si vez aquí es una camisa, pantalones, de muchos colores o:p/o:p

Que le parece pregunto la chica pelinegrao:p/o:p

El jefe le respondió muy bien te felicito o:p/o:p

Nf: muchas gracias o:p/o:p

6 horas después era más o menos las 10 y media de la noche o:p/o:p

Nf: adiós o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra cogió su bolso y se pone a pedir un taxi cuando siente que alguien esta atrás de ella o:p/o:p

Nf: quien anda ahí o:p/o:p

Zack: yo mi amor o:p/o:p

Nf: a eres tu….o:p/o:p

Zack: te llevo o:p/o:p

Nf: claro o:p/o:p

Asi que se van el carro o:p/o:p

Escuchando una canción o:p/o:p

Hemos llegado a mi casa gracias mi amor se besan…o:p/o:p

Zack: suéltate el pelo se lo coge y se quita la moña o:p/o:p

Se le suelta su hermoso pelo o:p/o:p

Nf: adios mi amor me tengo que ir…o:p/o:p

Asi que se baja del autoo:p/o:p

Al llegar a su apartamento o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra se pone su pijama unos shorts y una blusa se coge su pelo y se pone a ver televisión o:p/o:p

Cuando suena el teléfono o:p/o:p

Hilary: amiga… o:p/o:p

Nf: hola que mas? o:p/o:p

Hilary: cuando nos podemos ver?o:p/o:p

Nf: no lo se amiga tengo mucho trabajo tal vez en el fin de semana esta bno:p/o:p

Hilary: si pero urgente o:p/o:p

Nf: amiga que tienes o:p/o:p

Hilary: hablamos el sábado cuelga o:p/o:p

Nf: alo? o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegra se quedo preocupada o:p/o:p

2 días después el sábado en la noche o:p/o:p

La chica pelinegrao:p/o:p

o:p continuara /o:p

o:pcomentarios/o:p

Capitulo 25 una conversación muy larga o:p/o:p

Nf: amiga que tienes dime o:p/o:p

Hilary que no pudo contener las lagrimas o:p/o:p

Nf: que tienes?o:p/o:p

Hilary: que yo… se desmaya o:p/o:p

Nf: hilary!! Va rapidamente por el carro de ella la llevan a urgencias y dos horas después.o:p/o:p

Ef: familiar de hilary logan o:p/o:p

Nf: soy su mejor amiga que tieneo:p/o:p

Ef: lo que ella tiene es?o:p/o:p

NF:QUE?o:p/o:p

En eso llegao:p/o:p

Jorge: que le esta pasando a mi hermanao:p/o:p

Nf: no lo se ella me llamo me dijo que nos viéramos me iba decir que pasaba y se desmayo las notado rara o algo por el estiloo:p/o:p

Jorge: no para nada aunque últimamente no se la noto rarao:p/o:p

Nf:no se deja tocar por hombres sera que fue violada?o:p/o:p

Jorge: no lo seo:p/o:p

Doc: los familiares de la señorita hilary o:p/o:p

Jorgeynf: nosotros o:p/o:p

Doc: acompáñenme a mi oficina o:p/o:p

Ya alli o:p/o:p

Jorge: que tiene mi hermana alterado o:p/o:p

Doc: como se los explico o:p/o:p

Jorge mas alterado nos va a decir si o no!!o:p/o:p

Doc: Ella esta embarazadao:p/o:p

Jorgeynf: what??

Doc: si lleva 8 semanas es decir dos meses o:p/o:p

Podemos verla preguntaron ambos nigth y jorfe o:p/o:p

Claro respondió el doctor o:p/o:p

Asi que entrano:p/o:p

Nf: amiga porque no me lo dijisteo:p/o:p

Hilary: que?o:p/o:p

Nf: que estabas embarazada de quien?o:p/o:p

Hilary: de mi esposoo:p/o:p

Nf: esposo?o:p/o:p

Jorge: como que esposo!! o:p/o:p

Nf: dejanos a solas o:p/o:p

Asi que se va o:p/o:p

Hilary: lo que pasa mi novio y yo nos casamos en secreto nos amabamos eso pensaba pero cuando le dije que estaba en embarazo me abandono lo busque y …derrama una lagrima o:p/o:p

Nf: que?o:p/o:p

Hilary: me engaño o:p/o:p

Nf: es un amiga….te ayudare con tu hijo en mi cada hay dos habitaciones sobrantes en una tu y en otra este bebe hermoso que pronto nacerá, vendrás conmigo para que te den trabajo en la empresa donde trabajo ok?o:p/o:p

Hilary: gracias amiga o:p/o:p

Nf: esperame o:p/o:p

Asi que habla o:p/o:p

Jorge: y bien?o:p/o:p

Nf:…………………...la engaño y abandono ella necesita mucho apoyo vivirá en mi casa apóyala si?o:p/o:p

Jorge: esta bn o:p/o:p

Hermanita te apoyo en todo o:p/o:p

Se abrazan… o:p/o:p

Ef: ya se puede ir o:p/o:p

Dos semanas después o:p/o:p

Nf: ven acompáñameo:p/o:p

Hilary:mm sio:p/o:p

Jefe: que pasa?o:p/o:p

Nf: le podrias dar trabajo a mi amiga lo necesita urgente si?o:p/o:p

Jefe: esta bn o:p/o:p

Empieza a trabajar mañana mismo o:p/o:p

Nf: gracias o:p/o:p

Al otro día o:p/o:p

Ambas van a trabajar, luego de una larga y difícil semana o:p/o:p

Zack: hola mi amor…..o:p/o:p

Nf: hola siéntate ya te atiendo o:p/o:p

Hilary: hola o:p/o:p

Nf:……………………..o:p/o:p

Zack: mmm porque no salimos o:p/o:p

Nf: no lo se o:p/o:p

Hilary: vayan y diviértanse o:p/o:p

Asi que zack y night salen a una discoteca… o:p/o:p

Mientras o:p/o:p

Mi bebe que haremos ahora tengo el apoyo de mi familia y de mi mejor amiga sobreviremos tocándose la panzao:p/o:p

Tocan o:p/o:p

Quien pregunto hilary o:p/o:p

Soy yo o:p/o:p

Hilary: que quiereso:p/o:p

Steven: que abortes y vuelvas conmigo o:p/o:p

Hilary: jamas hare eso me entiendes nunca abortare saldre adelante sin tu ayuda y mañana ire donde un abogado para que nos divorcie y te prohíba acercate a mi o:p/o:p

Steven: si no quieres abortar entonces te ayudare o:p/o:p

La empieza a golpear y dar patadas o:p/o:p

Suéltame!!

La empieza a golpear y dar patadas o:p/o:p

Suéltame!! o:p/o:p

Steven: no hare que pierdas ese mocoso o:p/o:p

Nooooo ayyyyyyy o:p/o:p

Coicidentemente vive un policia en mismo edificio en el mismo piso o:p/o:p

Ayuda!! Esta sangrando o:p/o:p

Daniel: sueltela o:p/o:p

Steven: quien lo diceo:p/o:p

Daniel: un oficial de policía venga conmigo le pone las esposas o:p/o:p

Y lo amarra a una patrulla aquí 298 necesito refuerzos o:p/o:p

Patrulla ok vamos para alla o:p/o:p

En medio de media hora se llevan a la ma de steven o:p/o:p

Daniel: señorita por Dios estas sangrando o:p/o:p

Asi que la lleva a la clínica o:p/o:p

Dos horas después al aparecer esta muy delicada o:p/o:p

Mientras…..o:p/o:p

Verónica: eres tu? Wua se le lanza a darle un beso o:p/o:p

Nf: y ella es? Enojada o:p/o:p

Verónica: una ex novia al menos por ahora

Verónica: una ex novia al menos por ahorao:p/o:p

Capitulo 26 celos, engaño y un nuevo amor? o:p/o:p

En eso suena el celular tititinno:p/o:p

Nf: alo? o:p/o:p

Hablo con la mejor amiga de hilaryo:p/o:p

Nf: que paso?o:p/o:p

La golpearon y esta muy grave venga rapidoo:p/o:p

Nf: que??o:p/o:p

Zack: que paso o:p/o:p

Nf: creo que es mejor que te deje con tu ex novia o:p/o:p

Zack: yo voy contigo o:p/o:p

Ya el la clínica o:p/o:p

Dos horas después o:p/o:p

Doc: la señorita hilary recibió golpes muy fuertes en la cara y en el abdomen o:p/o:p

Nf: que paso con el bebe? o:p/o:p

Doc: estará bien gracias a Dios el policia la trajo a tiempo para que

detuviéramos la hemorragia y perdiera el bebeo:p/o:p

Nf: cual policia?o:p/o:p

Daniel: yo mucho gusto me llamo o:p/o:p

Se dan la mano o:p/o:p

Ya en la habitación o:p/o:p

Amiga que paso?

**Respuesta**

Daniel: por favor o:p/o:p

Hilary: esta bn pero hasta que salga el divorcio o:p/o:p

Daniel: esta bn o:p/o:p

Asi que al otro dia dieron de alta a la chica pelimorada fueron por los papeles del divorcio o:p/o:p

Ambos fueron a visitar al steven a la cárcel o:p/o:p

Que quieres pregunto o:p/o:p

El divorcio firma aquí y no volverás a saber nada de mí y de mi hijo o:p/o:p

Esta bn el chico firmo o:p/o:p

Listo ahora si podremos salir o:p/o:p

Mientras o:p/o:p

Night: y no me vas a decir quien es perrverónica quiero decir verónica quien es ella o:p/o:p

Zack: fuimos novios desde chiquitos y hasta segundo de secundaria y le termine hasta que nos conocimos o:p/o:p

Nf: espero que eso sea ciertoo:p/o:p

Cuando de pronto llega o:p/o:p

Verónica: ay!! Pero que noche o:p/o:p

Nf: noche ? ? ? ? ? ? ?! Me voy enojada se va llorando o:p/o:p

Zack:sueltame o:p/o:p

La sigue perdoname o:p/o:p

Mm esta bn o:p/o:p

Se abrazan y se besan

**Respuesta**

Capitulo 31 separacióno:p/o:p

Verónica: ven conmigo y nuestro hijo o:p/o:p

Nf: adios o:p/o:p

Se va corriendo empaca o:p/o:p

A y necesitaras esto tira el anillo o:p/o:p

Zack: nighto:p/o:p

Va al aeropuerto rápidamente y se sube en el avión llora todo el camino hasta que se duerme o:p/o:p

En el aeropuerto lo esperaban hilary, su bebe, y su esposo o:p/o:p

Hilary: amiga y zack?o:p/o:p

Nf: se quedo con su amante o:p/o:p

Hilary: amante?o:p/o:p

Nf: su exnovia la embarazo y…se tuvo que quedar allí y…se desmayao:p/o:p

Hilary: night despierta por Dios o:p/o:p

La llevan rápidamente al hospital o:p/o:p

2 horas después o:p/o:p

Hilary: que tiene mi amiga o:p/o:p

Doc: ella esta embarazada o:p/o:p

Hilary: un hijo……o:p/o:p

Puedo ir a visitarla o:p/o:p

Doc: claro o:p/o:p

En la habitación o:p/o:p

Hilary: amigao:p/o:p

Nf: ay!! Que me paso que tengo o:p/o:p

Hilary: estas en embarazo o:p/o:p

Nf: un hijo de zack…empieza a lloraro:p/o:p

Hilary: tranquila amiga te traje a estrella mi niña asi la puse o:p/o:p

Estrella: agugugu le sonríe o:p/o:p

Nf: que linda le soba el cabelloo:p/o:p

Hilary: amiguita si quieres te quedas en mi casa mientras se lo dices o:p/o:p

Nf: no se lo dire ademas va a tener un hijo con otra mujer empieza a llorar o:p/o:p

Hilar: amiga…o:p/o:p

Se abrazan o:p/o:p

Nf: y cuanto llevoo:p/o:p

Doc: que dijisteo:p/o:p

Nf:cuando llevo de embarazo?o:p/o:p

Doc: casi 3 meses o:p/o:p

Nf: no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que no me ha venido en estos meses soy una estupida o:p/o:p

Doc: no se diga asi ya puede salir o:p/o:p

Asi que hilary, estrella, Daniel y night van apto y se acomodano:p/o:p

Daniel: amor hoy tenemos que visitar a mi madre esta muy grave y quiere vernos o:p/o:p

Hilary: amiga me tendré que ir por algunos días relájate come bien y…nos vemos en una semana o:p/o:p

Nf: OK amigao:p/o:p

Mientras en Viena o:p/o:p

Verónica: cuando nos casaremos ya se me esta notando la panzao:p/o:p

Zack: responderé por mi hijo pero no nos casaremos le dare mi amor dinero estudio y todo lo que necesite pero no nos casaremos pasa la calle o:p/o:p

Verónica: pero pasa sin ver o:p/o:p

Aaaaaaaa la atropellan o:p/o:p

Zack: verónica!! La llevan rápidamente al hospital o:p/o:p

2horas después o:p/o:p

Zack: como esta mi hijo o:p/o:p

Doc: lo siento lo perdió o:p/o:p

Asi que entra o:p/o:p

Zack: siento mucho o:p/o:p

Verónica: fue tu culpa que perdiera a mi hijo asesino!!o:p/o:p

Zack: lo siento mucho o:p/o:p

Verónica: me lo pagaras estupido o:p/o:p

Mientras en Canadá o:p/o:p

En el trabajo o:p/o:p

Estos diseños no me gusta o:p/o:p

Que tal?o:p/o:p

Jefe: que te pasa falta de inspiración o que?o:p/o:p

Nf: mi inspiración me traiciono y me dejo por otra perdóname me concentrare o:p/o:p

Mientras en Viena o:p/o:p

Zack: adiós le da un beso en la mejilla o:p/o:p

Se va en el primer avión a Canadáo:p/o:p

Luego de 6 horas de viaje o:p/o:p

Llega al apartamento de hilary tocan o:p/o:p

Nf: si quien? o:p/o:p

Zack: soy yo abre o:p/o:p

Nf: o no lo notara saca un helado de la nevera y se lo come cuando abre o:p/o:p

Zack: veo que has cambiado en casi 4 meses de separación o:p/o:p

Nf: si he engordado un pocoo:p/o:p

Zack: mira verónica perdió a su bebe y me vine para acáo:p/o:p

Nf: a si enserio o:p/o:p

Zack: te amo o:p/o:p

La empieza a besar…..cuando o:p/o:p

Que esto?o:p/o:p

Estas embarazada de mi?o:p/o:p

Nf: mmm o:p/o:p

Zack: dime si, te hare la mujer mas feliz si no me desapareceré y me olvidare de ti y nos divorciaremos o:p/o:p

Nf: si es tuyo…o:p/o:p

Se abrazan..o:p/o:p

Que me dices _**Capitulo 33 2 embarazoo:p/o:p**_

**Aunque la chica pelinegra en los ultimos 3 años se habia dedicado a su pequeño nicolas, seguia trabajando desdes su casa monto una boutique llamada nicolay desde ahí trabajaba ya que en que piso vivía al la cuadra era una casa muy grande muy hermosa pero… o:p/o:p**

**Nf: vamos a visitar a papa?o:p/o:p**

**Nico: sipi…..o:p/o:p**

**La chica pelinegra guarda la prueba en su bolso y saca el coche o:p/o:p**

**Asi que se van caminando o:p/o:p**

**Listo llegamos o:p/o:p**

**Zack: hola mi vida o:p/o:p**

**Nico: holla o:p/o:p**

**Lo carga y le da un beso o:p/o:p**

**Nf: necesito hablar contigo o:p/o:p**

**Lo dejan un momento solo y se van al desvan o:p/o:p**

**Zack: que paso? o:p/o:p**

**Nf: estoy embarazada o:p/o:p**

**Zack: mi amor!! La abraza pero tu parto fue muy difícil o:p/o:p**

**Nf: no importa o:p/o:p**

**Se abrazan o:p/o:p**

_**Capitulo 34 el regreso de Ingrid y erica o:p/o:p**_

_**Ingrid: con que esta es **_la boutique jajaj que horrible o:p/o:p

Nico: holla o:p/o:p

Erica: y este mocoso o:p/o:p

Que alguien nos atiendao:p/o:p

Nf: ya voy en que les puedo ayudar? Queda con cara sorprendida o:p/o:p

Ingrid: tu o:p/o:p

Nf: te dije.. como saliste de la carcel o:p/o:p

Erica: tu que crees o:p/o:p

Nf: que asesinaron a los guardias o:p/o:p

Erica: y este mocoso lo empuja empieza a lloraro:p/o:p

Nf: no toques a mi hijo o:p/o:p

Erica, ingrid: hijo??o:p/o:p

Nf: si llevamos 3 años de casados y el tiene 3 años dejenlo en paz o:p/o:p

Zack: que hacen aquí o:p/o:p

Erica: hermanito lo abraza o:p/o:p

Zack: no me toques asesina ya para mi no existe ni tu madre, tu hermana, ni mi padre no tengo familia o:p/o:p

Zack: ven allí a jugar hijo o:p/o:p

Nico: sipi !!o:p/o:p

Se quedan solos o:p/o:p

Zack: o llamare a la policia decidano:p/o:p

Asi que se van o:p/o:p

9 meses después night tuvo a su bebe un tierna niña el parto fue normalo:p/o:p

Los 3 estan felices o:p/o:p

4 meses después o:p/o:p

me perdonas?pregunto zack o:p/o:p

_**Capitulo 35 el regreso de verónica o:p/o:p**_

_**Todo estaba normal y muy felices por el nacimiento de michelle era una pequeña muy hermosa estaba dormidita en su cama y Nicolás estaba en su cuarto jugando con estrella o:p/o:p**_

_**Hilary: amiga esta hermosa esta niña igual a ti y a zack o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: si me he sentido muy buena madre con mis dos niñoso:p/o:p**_

_**Cuando tocano:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: hola me recuerdaso:p/o:p**_

_**Nf:que quieres o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: quien es mami o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: es tu hijo he…o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: si tenemos 2 hijoso:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: mmm la golpea o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: ayyyyy dejame o:p/o:p**_

_**Empiezan a pelearo:p/o:p**_

_**Cuando comienza a lloraro:p/o:p**_

_**Michelle: hiaa o:p/o:p**_

_**Veronics: una niña quien me servira mas esta mocosa o este los dos o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijos o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: jajja la golpea tan fierte que se golpea y se desmaya empieza a sangrarlela cabeza o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: ven aquí o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: nooooo dame a mi hermanitao:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: ven conmigo o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: nooooo o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: le chuza y se desmaya ambos los mete en un camion o:p/o:p**_

_**Mientras o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: ya llegue o:p/o:p**_

_**Night!! Estas sangrandoo:p/o:p**_

_**La llevan a la clinica o:p/o:p**_

_**Peor antes donde estan los niños!! o:p/o:p**_

_**La lleva rápidamenteo:p/o:p**_

_**2 horas después o:p/o:p**_

_**Doc: el esposo de la señorita night o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: si como esta ella o:p/o:p**_

_**Doc: esta bn solo que…..o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: muchas gracias o:p/o:p**_

_**Entra en la habitación o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: quien eres?  
doc: tiene amnesia o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: que?? o:p/o:p**_

_**Doc: el golpe que se dio fue muy fuerte eso produce amnesia hay que esperar algunas semanas para ver si recuerda si no usted le contara de su vida hijos si tiene y ais tendra alguna idea de quien es o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: quien eres o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: soy tu esposo tenemos dos hijos un niño llamado Nicolás mostrándole una foto de 3 años y una niña de 4 meses llamada Michelle o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: pero no recuerdo a verme casado contigo ni haber tenido ningunos hijos o:p/o:p**_

_**Ven conmigo o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: mm esta bn o:p/o:p**_

_**Van a la casa o:p/o:p**_

_**Y ven una nota o:p/o:p**_

_**He vuelto o:p/o:p**_

_**Att: verónica o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: lo presentía ella secuestro a nuestros hijos o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: que quien es verónica?o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: mi ex novia o:p/o:p**_

_**Mientras en un hotel o:p/o:p**_

_**Michelle empieza a lloraro:p/o:p**_

_**Cállate muchachita mocosa le pega o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: no le pegues le hace falta mama o:p/o:p**_

_**Calmate o:p/o:p**_

_**Michelle: agugu empieza a llorar de nuevoo:p/o:p**_

_**Asi que esa noche le conto toda la historia de su vida a nigth y la de ella o:p/o:p**_

_**Mientras o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica: ya es hora de matarlos pero no aquí se sube en auto o:p/o:p**_

_**Ingrid y erica : llegamos justo a tiempo o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica : me ayudaran a asesinarlos o:p/o:p**_

_**Ingrid y erica: claro o:p/o:p**_

_**Toman mucho empiezan a manejar o:p/o:p**_

_**Mientras o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: ay se cae o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: estas bn?o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: no lo se siento algo en mi corazon o:p/o:p**_

_**Mientras o:p/o:p**_

_**Venia un camion se chocan y caen por un precipio o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: Michelle o:p/o:p**_

_**Se lanza por la ventana o:p/o:p**_

_**Verónica,Ingrid,erica: aaaao:p/o:p**_

_**Explota el carro o:p/o:p**_

_**En el apto o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: ayy se desmaya o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: night o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: mis hijos vamos a buscarloso:p/o:p**_

_**Se van rapido en el carro o:p/o:p**_

_**Cuando ven muchos policías o:p/o:p**_

_**No pueden pasar dijo uno de ellos o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: mis hijos!!o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: que pasoo:p/o:p**_

_**Capitulo 36 la muerte de verónica,Ingrid y erica o:p/o:p**_

_**Policia: hubo 3 muertas o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: como lo saben y mis hijos o:p/o:p**_

_**Policia le muestra el cuerpo o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: por Dios abraza a zack con todo su cuerpo o:p/o:p**_

_**Cuando se oye llorar algo o:p/o:p**_

_**Mi bebe!! o:p/o:p**_

_**Los ve sangrando por Dios!!nooooooo mis niños o:p/o:p**_

_**Los llevan rapidamente al hospital y luego de 12 horas o:p/o:p**_

_**Doc: padred de Michelle y nicolas? o:p/o:p**_

_**Nfyzakc. Nosotros o:p/o:p**_

_**Doc: estan bn sobretodo es un milagro por Michelle siendo tan pequeña sobrevivio a un golpe tan fuerte y a la operación ya lo pueden ver y llevarselos o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: mami, papi o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: mi amor lo abraza y mi bebita ella esta dormida la besa o:p/o:p**_

_**Asi que después de 6 semanas todo vuelve a la normalidad o:p/o:p**_

_**Capitulo 37 felicidad…o:p/o:p**_

_**1 año después o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: hola como estan mis niños o:p/o:p**_

_**Michelle: pappi o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: hablaste o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: jajaja o:p/o:p**_

_**Zack: Nicolas o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: hola papi lo abraza o:p/o:p**_

_**Y mi bebe le soba la panza a night o:p/o:p**_

_**Jajaja o:p/o:p**_

_**Les tengo una sorpresa o:p/o:p**_

_**Un perrito o:p/o:p**_

_**Nf: ay mi amor o:p/o:p**_

_**Michelle: perrito o:p/o:p**_

_**Nico: perro o:p/o:p**_

_**9 mese después nace una linda niña llamada blue o:p/o:p**_

_**Los 5 y Joel se mudan a Viena a una hermosa casa allí viven felices por siempre amándose cada día mas viendo crecer a sus hijos!!o:p/o:p**_

_**Fin!!o:p/o:p**_

_**o:p /o:p**_


End file.
